


He isn't the type that she likes

by neonlights529



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M, collage AU, cuz im a leader line trash, fem!Soonyoung, fem!seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonlights529/pseuds/neonlights529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol thinks she will find someone that matches all the categories that she lists up. But unfortunately, she didn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He isn't the type that she likes

**Author's Note:**

> Female!Seungcheol. What’s good [insert grey moon face]. Crosspost on AFF

 

Soonyoung always says that Seungcheol is one complicated girl.

From hairstyle all the way to the boy's way of confessing, Seungcheol has all of it planned. The boys’ hairstyle must be not to long but not to short either.  Eyes must be big, with medium length of lashes; because if the boy has long lashes, the boy’s eyes will look prettier than hers and she hates that idea. The boy must have dimples; she always dreams of poking her partner's dimples (although Seungkwan says it’s stupid). His hair has to be black or dark brown and not blond because Soonyoung says blond is her colour. The boy must be taller than her at least five centimetres and not too tall; she doesn’t want to tip toe if they kiss as she hates tip toeing. The boy needs to treat her right; be nice to her but needs to be a little (or more) evil to her friends. The way the boy confesses must be bold and straightforward. In short, Seungcheol actually likes a bad boy.

But she didn’t know he hook up with this certain boy.

The boy has a not too long hairstyle but it’s still long because the boy sometimes ties his hair into a tiny ponytail that makes his bangs look so adorable. And his hair is light pink, it constantly changes but for now it's light pink. His eyes are almond shapes; button shaped nose and his round face that makes him look very young even though he is the same age as Seungcheol. He isn’t tall; four centimetres taller than her. And he is quite cold to her but nice to Soonyoung.

He isn’t the type that she likes.

But yet, the boy who is named Lee Jihoon manages to make her heart beat faster than normal. It hurts her pride that now she is getting ready to confess to the said boy. Boys usually come to her, offering their love to Seungcheol but this boy – oh god no – isn’t like that.

“Ready?” Soonyoung asks, squeezing her shoulder. Seungcheol nods her head before breathing out a heavy, “Let’s go.”

Seungcheol isn’t the type that will put on heavy makeup. She didn’t know where this sudden courage came from and made her put on heavy makeup. She never tried doing the gradient lips thing but she did it for today. Jihoon should at least appreciate her effort and time to look very appealing for him if he rejects her confession.

“There he is!” Seungkwan points to three boys who walk in to the campus café. Seungcheol feels her heart drop. He looks so handsome today. His pink bang parts in middle, revealing his forehead a little. The white shirt he is wearing, which is a bit too large for him but the two top buttons is open and his sleeves fold at his elbows. The ripped jeans hug his legs perfectly and the Timberland shoes make him look so manly and Seungcheol feels herself dying due to too much perfection.

“Go get him, Cheol!”

Soonyoung pushes her forward and quietly cheers from behind. Taking a deep breath, she walks towards Jihoon, noticing the boy’s friends point at her. Jihoon turns around and smirks when she stops in front of him.

“We need to talk.” Seungcheol says biting her lips when Jihoon only raises his eyebrows; giving her his infamous judging stare.

“Okay.” He shrugs, bidding his friends good bye when he walks out from the café with Seungcheol following from behind. When they’re a little bit far from the café, Jihoon stops in middle of the empty hallway, turning his heels around to face Seungcheol.

“So what you want to talk about?” He asks, folding his arm across his chest.

“I like you.” Seungcheol whispers. Jihoon scrunches his nose, leaning forward and saying “Didn’t catch that.”

“I like you.”

“What?”

“I SAID I LIKE YOU!” Seungcheol shouts and cups her faces when she sees the boy smirks. Her cheeks are burning from embarrassment.

She actually really hopes Jihoon doesn't accept her confession. This is because it seems as though Jihoon likes Soonyoung more than her. They share the same passion; love for dance and they enjoy music. Seungcheol didn’t know much about music but Soonyoung does. This is just Seungcheol’s way to let out her caged feeling and feel less burdened. At least Jihoon will stop acting so flirty with Soonyoung when she’s around.

“I like you too.”

“Pardon me?” Seungcheol says, looking at Jihoon with her eyes big as saucers.

Jihoon closes the gap between them and Seungcheol swallows hard when the beautiful brown orbs locks with hers. God, Seungcheol feels like her heartstring being tugs when the boy smiles at her.

“I like you, Choi Seungcheol. I like you.”

 _‘He likes me. He likes me! Oh my god!’_ Seungcheol lets out high pitch screams, lunging forward into Jihoon’s embrace and hugs the boy. She swears Jihoon’s chuckling sounds so heavenly. Plus, Jihoon smells so masculine; like mixture of fresh ginger and Italian bergamot. She doesn’t want to break free from his embrace.

But she did, looking at Jihoon with her gummy smile. “So we’re dating now?”

“Sure, anything you want.”

∞

“You need to stop wearing his shirt.” Soonyoung says, looking at Seungcheol with her judging face. She fixes her high ponytail and plays with end of her blond locks.

Seungcheol looks up from her book, tilting her head and points her pen at Soonyoung. “I won’t take that suggestion.”

“I know he’s good in bed. But that doesn’t mean you need to wear his shirt!” Soonyoung angrily whispers (because they are in the library).

Seungcheol scrunches her nose and shakes her head side to side. There is no way she will stop stealing her boyfriend's shirt. Jihoon gets so many white shirts and even if it quite big for her, she loves to wear it. It is so comfortable and a plus point is it smells like Jihoon. Seungkwan told her that she fell too deep for Jihoon and she will admit it that she already has fallen so badly. It isn’t bad thing. She knows Jihoon loves her. Her friends probably didn’t see Jihoon as a romantic guy. Yes, he isn’t the type that does pickup lines or plans a romantic candle light dinner. Jihoon shows his love in a subtle way, smooth as silk and it still manages to make her heart races.

Jihoon has his own ways to express his love. Unique and rare ways.

“Speaking of the devil, here he comes.” Soonyoung mumbles but Seungcheol still catches it. Looking over her shoulder, her lips move upwards; flashing her thousand watts smile at Jihoon.

Jihoon smiles a bit before his lips press into thin line and scowls. He stands beside Seungcheol, not bothering to take a sit because what Seungcheol is wearing is totally not what he expected. Sure he didn’t mind if she roams around his house in that kind of clothing but at campus, he didn’t like it at all. It is too revealing and it is already the end of autumn. But Jihoon keeps his mouth shut for now.

“I thought you need to do some shopping.” Jihoon speaks up. Seungcheol scrunches her nose, poking Jihoon flat stomach with her pen.

“Is it okay if Soonyoung tags along?”

“No, I don’t want to tag along. Both of you guys are gross and I don’t want to visit Jisoo just to dip myself in holy water. So, no.” Soonyoung dramatically makes an ‘X’ sign with her arms.

Seungcheol scoffs as she starts to stuff her things into her bag. “It’s not like I want you to say yes either.” Soonyoung rolls her eyes, waving her hands as Seungcheol stands up from her seat.

“Let’s go!” Seungcheol beams, hugging her boyfriend's arm. But Jihoon doesn’t move. He simply slips his jacket off and ties it around her petite waist; so it covers her expose legs a little bit.

“Your short is too short.” He says, glancing at Seungcheol who giggling at him. He raises his eyebrow, tilting his head before asking, “What?”

“Nothing! Let’s go!”

∞

Jihoon’s back is so warming, squishy and so huggable. Seungcheol can’t help but snuggle into the warmth, smiling against her boyfriend's back. Her boy sleeps soundly and his soft snores can be heard. Everything is good to her; minus nth times of Seungcheol attempting to break up with Jihoon because that boy forgets all important dates like their 100th day together and small bricking because Jihoon didn’t get that the waiter or cashier is flirting with him. Seungkwan says that she is being too possessive about her boyfriend. Seungkwan didn’t understand Seungcheol. Girls always find her boyfriend cute and wish to have Jihoon. How on earth can Seungcheol not be possessive?

Just like earlier when they went to a Chinese food restaurant and again, that freaking ugly waiter tried to seduce Jihoon. And Jihoon wasn’t aware that the waiter ‘accidently’ brushed her hand against Jihoon arm, winking at him when he said his order. Seungcheol just stood up, grabbing hot green tea and poured it on the waiter. She grabbed Jihoon’s arm, pulling him outside; ignoring the stares and angry shouts from the waiter. Jihoon – as usual – asked why she did that but Seungcheol kept her mouth shut, scoffing at her boyfriend. They ended up eating dinner at Jihoon’s house with pizza and Seungcheol nagged at the boy for being dense again.

“Cheol, you didn’t sleep?” Jihoon groggily says, turning to other side. Seungcheol softly giggles, kissing Jihoon’s eyelids, nose, cheeks and finally his lips. He groans but she wraps her arms around the boy, snuggling into his embrace. It is so warms, comfortable and she fits perfectly into his arms. Seungcheol’s smile turns wider when she feels a pair of soft lips kissing her hair.

Jihoon is totally opposite to Seungcheol. (He didn't fit the description of Seungcheol’s must haves in a guy after all, although look at how far they came). But, alas, opposite attract.

 


End file.
